B
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 44. Synopsis White's BW Agency is doing wonders in production but how will she take to Black when she sees him reciting his dream? Chapter Plot At the Desert Resort, a group of miners are working. They call out to their boss, who inspects what happened. He sees an object in the sand, which resembles a stone. He doesn't believe it is worth much, and has the men continue working. The workers believe it is actually quite important, but the boss doesn't want any of that. As he leaves, the boss senses someone watching over him. However, the boss wonders what that was, and senses an energy pulsing through his body. It pushes him away, making him wonder what just happened. Three Pokémon look out for something. They find the thing they are looking for, an Xtransceiver, with which one can contact up to four different people. The commercial ends, stating the device is coming soon. The director tells the actress in the commercial to giggle more, which she does, but the director is even more annoyed for that is not what he meant. A man, from the company, who is paying for the commercial, tells a girl, named White, that her Pokémon are pros, to which she thanks. He also tells her that the Pokémon look great and are natural actors, with her saying that her company guarantees customer satisfaction. She tells him that he can call her anytime for a Pokémon scene and promise to meet the needs of the customer and that the BW Agency is always available. White overhears the director arguing with the assistant director, and questions what the situation is. His reply is that there is someone in the background. He tells his assistant to tell the guy to shove off, who tells that guy to go. As everyone goes to their positions, a loud noise knocks everyone over. The sound turns out to be Black's, reciting his dream at the edge of the cliff, with White and the director covering their ears to what he is saying. The assistant asks Black to move, to which he sees they are filming a commercial. He apologizes, as he was just reciting his dream, and continues creaming. The director says that the warm weather is bringing out the weirdos, and asks White if she brought the Pokémon for tomorrow's filming, with her confirming so. White overhears while crouched down to her box that the BW Agency has a male and female Tepig, leading to her fretting. As the director proclaims that there's no way they have the time to repeat the scene, White panics, as she was told to bring one female Tepig. She realizes due to how many people have passed on the request to her, the part about the male Tepig was left out, and blames the assistant director what happened. The assistant comes running over to the director, who slams him with papers for acting foolishly. However, the assistant shows that Black won't stop following him. Black tells them about the Pokémon League, which is held at the stadium at the end of the Champion Road. He goes on but the director interrupts him in saying that he needs to go. Black is really ecstatic, to which the director asks him to leave. Black decides to go but as he and his Pokémon are going, Tep sees that female Tepig in the Poké Ball. He presses the button and releases it, then the two bounce around and bump their snouts. White calls for the female Tepig, Gigi, to come back, but notices Tep is a male. Black tells Tep they need to go, but White introduces herself to Black, to which he also introduces himself to her. While dragging him with her to the production team, she asks if he was free at two o'clock the next day, making him ask what she is talking about. They get to the production team and see that a few of them have been knocked off their feet. White asks what happened, to which the producer starts blaming Black for the whole conundrum, since he is the only one that is not the part of the production team. As the director is going on, the assistant suggests they call the police, to where White starts to panic. Worrying about Black, the order not being fulfilled and that tomorrow's film shoot will be ruined, White tells them to calm down as there is no proof of him being responsible. Black abrasively tells White that she doesn't need to stand up for him as he can prove his own innocence. He tells everyone not to move, as he puts Musha on his head. A startled White tells him what he's doing, to which he shushes her. Black's mind goes blank, for he sees the culprit in his mind but tells everyone the clues first. Five people are unconscious: first being that the unconscious people were holding metal objects, second, there is a scorched scent around them and third, the unconscious are lying in a circle. Black put on his electric-resistant gloves and notices something shiny. He has Tep emit flames to make the culprit seen, which shows a wire. White goes to approach him, but Black stops her, due to the electric current. He uses Brav to put him in the opposite direction of the wire to pull it up from the ground. As he pulls it up, a Galvantula rises up from the ground. Black explains to White that Galvantula created traps by spinning an electrically charged web, which the five crew members got electrocuted by. Galvantula throws a thread at the crew but Black blocks it. White tells him to run, but he firmly says that he'll never get into the Pokémon League if he doesn't face danger like this. He believes his Pokémon will never let him down, as Tepig evades the threads. White is impressed by Tepig's reflexes but asks how he'll defeat Galvantula. Black tells her to watch: Tepig uses Ember on the threads, which causes all the fire damage to go back to Galvantula. Once all the smoke dissipates from the attack, Galvantula becomes defeated. The director is grateful, but shows that the grass is burned and all the equipment is fried. He asks what Black what should he do about it but Black has no idea. White graciously tells the director that BW Agency will cover the cost, for Black is the new employee of her agency, which shocks Black. She pushes Black and tells him that they may as well call it a day. Black tries to protest, to which White asks of him to call her "boss". Overlooking the whole situation that happened, a teenager cries that he sees more people exploit Pokémon. Debuts Character *White *Clay Pokémon *White's Tepig *Galvantula *Patrat *Sandile *Clay's Excadrill Item *Xtransceiver Trivia Dub edits *The plot revolving around Clay and the Dark Stone was cut out of Viz Media edition. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 44 chapters